Et elle devint mère
by MahanaRead
Summary: Lors du voyage à New-York avec son fils, Emma prend conscience de ce qu'elle a et de ce qu'elle est. Une mère avant tout et contre tous. Un point sur les sentiments.


Voilà ma toute première fanfiction sur les personnages de la merveilleuse série qu'est Once Upon a Time. Et la première publiée également.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété d'Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis et des autres créateurs. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour calmer mon imagination. Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta, mais je l'ai relu et fait lire, en plus de l'avoir passé au correcteur automatique. Il n'empêche que je peux être très tête en l'air donc si vous remarquez des tournures ou des erreurs, merci de me le faire remarquer.

En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques !

Bonne lecture.

Mahana Read.

* * *

Et elle devint mère.

Neal & Emma étaient en train de parler dans son appartement, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et se retrouvaient dans des circonstances encore plus particulières que leurs adieux. Henry était assis dans les escaliers du Hall en train de jouer avec sa Game boy, Gold avait été chargé, contre sa volonté, de veiller sur le garçon. Il était en réalité perdu dans ses pensées, entre joie de retrouver son fils, sa déception face à son attitude, la surprise de son lien avec Emma la sauveuse et les souvenirs de la prédiction de la voyante qui avait annoncé sa naissance. Tous étaient bien occupés et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne firent pas attention à lui.

Emma fut la première à entendre un léger cri qui fut vite étouffé avant qu'un hurlement retentisse. Un cri d'Henry. Elle réagit immédiatement, habituée aux situations d'urgences, et ouvrit violemment la porte de l'appartement de Neal qui resta stupéfait une seconde, avant de se précipiter à sa suite dans les escaliers. Henry avait remonté quelques marches, tétanisé en hurlant "maman !". Emma arriva et soupira légèrement en voyant qu'il allait bien avant de voir Gold glissait au sol contre la porte d'entrée, Hook au-dessus de lui, son crochet couvert de sang. Elle ne réfléchit pas et fonça sur le pirate, le repoussant du vieil homme avant de lui filer une droite qui l'assomma. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir à son arrivé.

- Gold, ça va ? s'écria aussitôt la jeune femme blonde en s'agenouillant aux côtés du sorcier.

- Je ne m'a-m'attendait pas vr-vraiment à voir ce pirate... ici... souffla-t-il lentement, crispé par la douleur.

Emma repoussa ses mains pour observer la plaie. Par un heureux réflex, Gold s'était légèrement retourné en entendant le pirate et le crochet n'avait pas été en profondeur et n'avait pas touché son cœur. La blessure restée toutefois impressionnante.

- Maman... il va mourir ? demanda alors Henry tenu un peu à l'écart par Neal mais qui regardait chaque geste.  
- Non, il a juste besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, le rassura-t-elle.

- Je-je refuse, s'opposa Gold. Je ne veux pas me faire re-remarquer ici, je ne connais rien. Emma c'est vous qui allez me guérir.

- Mais comment ? s'exclama aussitôt la jolie blonde. Je suis shérif pas médecin ! Est-ce que Hook a aussi touché votre tête ?

- Avec votre magie, miss Swan, siffla le sorcier assez en forme pour être railleur.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Neal et Emma.

- Je ne sais pas le faire !

- Comment ça avec de la magie !

- Tu peux le faire maman !

- Ca suffit, miss Swan, vous allez poser vos mains sur la plaie. Pr-pressé plus fort, hmpf ! N'y prenez pas trop de plaisir quand même, visualisez l'intérieur du corps et imaginez sa ré-réparation.

- Je vous préviens j'étais nulle en anatomie à l'école, précisa quand même Emma avant de fermer les yeux et de presser un peu plus ses mains pour comprimer le sang, fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer.

Une lumière jaune irradia de ses mains, Gold gémit alors que ses chairs se refermées, Emma continua imperturbable. Henry et Neal abasourdies la regardait faire. Au bout de quelques instants qui leur sembla durer une éternité, la lumière s'éteignit et la jeune femme se redressa en soupirant. Gold se redressa en tâtant son torse, vérifiant que la blessure était soignée.

Henry se jeta dans les bras d'Emma en criant qu'elle était géniale, elle le réceptionna en riant sous les regards presque envieux de Neal et Gold. Elle se releva, le garçon toujours contre elle.

- Vous me devez une faveur maintenant Mr. Gold, lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

- Certes, bien que nous n'ayons pas passé de marché. Merci, miss Swan, répondit le sorcier. Maintenant laissez-moi m'occuper de ce satané Pirate.

- Il en est hors de question. Vous êtes dans mon monde Gold, s'interposa la jeune femme à la surprise de Neal, on ne tue pas un homme ainsi. Je ne permettrais pas ça.

- Ce qui est entre ce scélérat et moi ne vous regarde pas, dit-il d'un ton froid.

- Au contraire. Je suis shérif, et je ne permettrais jamais les meurtres, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Vous avez raison, la justice des hommes est différente de la mienne. J'attendrais donc notre retour à Storybrook et d'avoir mes pouvoirs.

- Vous ne le pourrez pas. J'utilise ma faveur pour Hook.

Neal sursauta à la mention du nom du Pirate. Il savait que sa mère l'avait abandonné pour lui avant de l'avoir retrouvé au Pays Imaginaire quand il était un des Garçons Perdus. Il était surpris de la fougue d'Emma à vouloir le sauver. Henry aussi ne comprenait pas. Il savait que sa mère et le pirate s'étaient croisés dans le monde magique et qu'elle l'avait même piégé mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle se battrait pour lui. Gold lui jeta un regard noir.

- N'intervenez pas dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas, Swan.

- Au contraire. J'ai déjà abandonné cet homme une fois. Ça me regarde, dit-elle le ton tranchant, le regard dur. Vous ne pourrez pas le tuer ou le blessez d'une quelconque façon, suis-je claire ? Et si vous tentez quelque chose je vous arrêterais. Hook est mon prisonnier.

- Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Siffla-t-il menaçant en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez désignée comme la sauveuse ? C'est vous qui n'imaginez pas jusqu'où je suis prête à aller. J'ai encore l'histoire du dragon en travers de la gorge Gold. N'oubliez pas non plus, comment vous m'avez forcé à venir. Je n'ai pas peur de vous Rumpelstiltskin, asséna-t-elle violemment le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et jusqu'à présent cela vous à bien réussit, sourit Gold, allégeant l'atmosphère bien que les adultes aient compris le double sens.

Il fit demi-tour et commença à monter les escaliers en direction de l'appartement de son fils, laissant les autres derrières.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? demanda Neal en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne sais pas qu'il est le Dark One ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Emma en se dirigeant vers Hook prenant son pouls. Henry m'a fait la leçon.

- Tu devrais quand même arrêter de le défier Emma, dit Henry mais son sourire était tellement grand qu'il prouvait qu'il était fier de sa mère.

Neal fut surpris quand le petit garçon recommença à appeler sa mère par son prénom. La principale concernée n'en fut pas étonnée, elle avait l'habitude qu'il jongle. Il fut décidé qu'Hook serait menotté dans la chambre de Neal en attendant les prochaines décisions. Ils le montèrent par l'ascenseur. Emma après l'avoir menotté au lit -elle avait toujours ses affaires de shérif avec elle- décida d'appeler sa propre mère et de lui raconter les derniers évènements. Snow ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus le lien qui unissait Hook et Emma, mais était heureuse que sa fille ait empêchée une exécution pure et simple même si elle avait dû pour cela, s'opposer à Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma venait de raccrocher avec Snow quand Neal rentra.

- Henry est où ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Il mange un goûter dans la pièce d'à côté ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Mon père est avec lui.

- Tu m'excuseras mais ça me rassure pas vraiment ça. Même si il ne lui fera pas de mal, je sais pas ce qu'il peut lui raconter et Henry adore les histoires, soupira la jeune femme en repensant à l'époque pas si lointaine où le garçon la poursuivait avec ses contes de fées.

- Pourquoi tu t'es opposé à lui comme ça ? T'es inconsciente ! commença à s'énerver le jeune homme. Tu sais qui c'est, de quoi il est capable ! Surtout pour défendre ce putain de pirate ! Ils sont dangereux tous les deux, tu aurais dû les laisser s'entre-tuer.

- Navrée de t'interrompre, s'écria-t-elle, mais j'ai des valeurs ! Je ne laisse pas un homme tué un autre surtout si il est inconscient. Gold allait dans tous les cas se débrouillait pour le faire payer à Hook.

- Et alors ? Rumpelstiltskin est mauvais tout le monde le sait ! Et ce salop ne vaut pas mieux ! Il ne mérite pas que tu t'attires sa foudre !

- Je n'ai pas peur de ton père. C'est bien compris ? On joue à ça depuis le début, répliqua Emma en enlevant sa veste en cuir et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai été élu shérif grâce à ses manigances, j'ai passé un contrat avec lui que j'ai honoré en te retrouvant, on communique comme ça depuis le début. Et malgré ses coups foireux, il a guérit Henry une fois. Je suis loin de lui faire confiance et je me méfierais toujours de lui mais je n'ai aucune peur à l'affronter. Et c'est peut-être ce que tu devrais faire ! Tu étais un gamin ok, mais c'est finit maintenant !

- Hey sweetheart, souffla alors une voix encore endormi. Tu as vraiment un penchant pour les menottes tu sais ?

- C'est ce moment que choisit Killian pour se réveiller empêchant ainsi Neal de répondre à Emma. Il remua un peu, remarquant avec un soupire qu'on lui avait enlevé son crocher et qu'il était menotté à un lit inconnu.

- C'est ton lit ? Pourtant on est loin de chez toi… tant pis on s'en contentera ! soupira Hook d'un air faussement fataliste. Par contre, je suis pas contre les plans à trois mais pas avec un mec !

- Tais-toi Jones, intervint Emma. Tu sais pourquoi t'as les menottes.

- Sans rire, c'est la troisième fois, faudrait penser à te renouveler honey ! Je l'ai eu ?

- Navré d'interrompre ses retrouvailles émouvantes, répondit le premier Neal qui était agacé par le comportement provocateur du pirate et celui blasé d'Emma, mais non tu n'as pas réussi à tuer Rumpelstiltskin.

- Bah alors pourquoi je suis pas mort ? s'étonna-t-il. La dernière fois tu m'avais bien désigné comme homme mort de l'année Emma... Est-ce encore ma bonne étoile ? Ou suis-je encore saoul ?

- Emma a échangé ta vie contre la faveur que le sorcier lui devait. Il ne pourra pas te toucher.

- Oh chérie, tu es adorable ! rit Killian à gorge déployé.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu seras libre Jones. Tu rentres avec nous à Storybrook et j'vais m'occuper de toi.

- Oh oui Emma, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, répliqua-t-il aussitôt en haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

Emma secoua légèrement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres quand même. Elle était habituée aux réflexions du Capitaine Hook. Neal par contre souffla de colère et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Ne lui parles pas comme ça sale pirate !

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre ! claqua aussitôt Emma.

- Non, chérie, ne me dis pas que c'est lui ? sourit alors le pirate toujours menotté.

- Oh la ferme, soupira-t-elle.

- Lui quoi ?

- Mais attends… je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, j'en suis sûr…

- Peut-être parce que j'étais un des Garçons Perdus et surtout parce que tu t'es barré avec ma mère, répliqua d'un ton froid Neal avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un froid aussi derrière lui.

Emma et Hook furent interdits quelques secondes avant de se regarder.

- C'est le fils de Rumpelstiltskin ? Mais je croyais que c'était ton ex… lui demanda Hook totalement perdu.

- Je pensais qu'il était que ça jusqu'à tout à l'heure en effet… Mais c'est un peu le bordel depuis, j'ai appris de qui il était le fils, il a appris qu'il était père, mon gamin a su que son père n'était pas mort, Gold qu'on était tous liés…

- Tu fous vraiment le bordel partout Emma… soupira le pirate en fermant les yeux et en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers. Je l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il était un gamin… Il se cachait derrière son père et réclamait sa mère… Milah…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, essayant de prendre conscience de tout ce que ça signifiait. Puis Killian Jones reprit la parole, semblant vouloir se confier aujourd'hui. Emma le regardait surprise et attentive.

- Tu sais, je lui ai jamais dit d'abandonner son fils… J'l'aimais tellement que je l'aurais accepté avec son gamin. Mais Milah elle voulait l'aventure. Pas être mère au foyer. Pas être mère tout court… C'est elle qu'a décidé qu'on partirait sans lui, qui voulait quitter son mari. C'est elle qui est venue me séduire. Elle m'a tout prit Emma en mourant…

Le pirate était ému, les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier ni de se justifier d'ailleurs. Il était le Capitaine Hook non de non ! Pas un trouillard de bas étage. Mais devant cette femme qui avait tout fait pour protéger son gamin, quitte à l'abandonner lui, il avait ressenti le besoin de se justifier. Surtout qu'elle était indirectement liée à ses anciennes actions.

Emma ne dit rien, elle attrapa juste la poche de glaçons qu'elle avait amené quelques temps auparavant et l'appliqua sur la tête du jeune homme, à l'endroit où elle lui avait donné un coup de poing.

- Il rentre avec nous à Storybrook, dit Emma intraitable.

- On devrait l'envoyer en prison ici, riposta Neal.

Même Gold approuva, ayant promis de ne pas faire de mal par une quelconque façon au pirate, il trouvait que le châtiment d'être enfermé, seul, dans un monde qu'on ne connaissait pas était une bonne punition. Mais la blonde était contre. Hook avait avoué plus tôt le plan de Régina et Cora : trouver le poignard et prendre contrôle du Dark One pour faire le ménage. Emma avait immédiatement prévenue ses parents et Ruby qui se chargeaient de remettre la main dessus avant elles. Mais il fallait tout de même rentrer à Storybrook, Emma avait retrouvé le fils de Rumpelstiltskin et Henry avait quand même école.

- Ça suffit, ma décision est prise, Hook rentrera avec Henry et moi, en avion, dans deux jours. Vous, faites ce que vous voulez, trancha la blonde.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et alla voir son fils qui relisait l'histoire de Peter Pan. Henry était surexcité de voir le Capitaine Crochet en vrai, même si Emma lui en avait déjà parlé et l'avait prévenu qu'il était loin d'être fréquentable, il était toujours aussi curieux. Elle faisait alors très attention à ne jamais laisser le garçon seul avec le pirate, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui raconter, et frappait régulièrement Hook pour ses propos vulgaires ou pervers. Hors de question que son fils tourne mal comme ses parents !

- Sérieusement, vous n'êtes pas obligé de nous accompagner. La présence d'Emma me suffit amplement ! lança Hook avec un regard suggestif en direction de la blonde.

Ils étaient dans son salon en train de rassembler leurs affaires, le taxi qui allait les amener à l'aéroport n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Finalement tout le monde avait décidé de rentrer à Storybrook. C'était là où Gold, Emma et Henry –ainsi que depuis quelques temps Hook- avaient leurs vies, Neal avait décidé de les suivre pour pouvoir connaître son fils même si cela voulait dire côtoyer son père. Il ne voulait pas le dire non plus mais la présence du pirate et son comportement envers Emma ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu d'ailleurs répliquer, Henry le fit.

- Ne regarde pas ma mère comme ça, saleté de Corsaire ! s'écria le garçon faisant rire sa mère qui lui secoua les cheveux affectueusement.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite morpion ! répliqua aussitôt le pirate un peu en colère, mais pas vraiment menaçant menotté dans le dos au radiateur de la pièce.

- Bah quoi, tu es bien à la botte de Cora !

- Je suis un pirate et je ne suis à la botte de personne, se renfrogna-t-il.

- Tu parles… un marin d'eau douce oui ! asséna le garçon.

Emma éclata de rire en voyant la tête abasourdit du pirate. Neal esquiva même un sourire.

- Morbleu ! Nous allons être en retard, s'écria Henry après avoir regardé sa montre. T'as vu Emma j'ai révisé mon vocabulaire pirate !

- Je vois ça Kid, sourit-elle. Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

- Oui. Tout le monde est prêt ? Branle-bas ! cria le garçon en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de son père et en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

- Ton fils est presque aussi insupportable que toi Honey, soupira Hook alors qu'Emma en souriant presque de fierté le faisait sortir, toujours menotté dans le dos.

Gold et Neal furent les derniers à sortir de l'appartement après avoir pris leurs valises. Le jeune homme referma sa porte en se demandant dans combien de temps il reviendrait ici. Et s'il y reviendrait. Il avait hâte de faire connaissance, vraiment, avec son fils, et espérait aussi se rapprocher d'Emma. Neal savait bien qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en lui et qu'elle faisait difficilement confiance maintenant, à cause de lui. Il l'avait bien compris entre les mots d'Emma et le pirate et surtout entre Emma et Henry. Henry, son fils. Qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Qu'Emma n'avait pas gardé. Par sa faute. Si il ne l'avait pas abandonné, obligée à payer pour lui, ils auraient peut-être pu être heureux ensemble. Il secoua la tête et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Emma était la Sauveuse, elle devait briser la malédiction. Rien ne servait à retourner le passé.

Ils rejoignirent les trois autres qui mettaient les affaires dans le coffre du taxi. Henry et Hook se chamaillant encore légèrement alors qu'Emma surveillait les deux garçons. Neal fut surpris de trouver cette scène naturelle. Et cela le fit frissonner désagréablement.

Une heure et demi plus tard, après le trajet désagréable en voiture pendant lequel Hook faillit être malade, l'enregistrement à l'aéroport, la panique de Gold qu'Emma fit tout pour calmer, l'excitation d'Henry, la curiosité et les remarques d'Hook… ils finirent quand même par être installé dans l'avion. Hook avait la meilleure place, d'après Henry, près du hublot, Emma à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Neal s'était mis de l'autre côté de son fils, espérant pouvoir lui parler un peu pendant le vol. Gold s'était mis à ses côtés, lui aussi espérait se rapprocher et se faire pardonner de son fils.

Le voyage était bien entamé, ils volaient depuis plusieurs heures mais étaient encore loin de Storybrook dans le Maine. La nuit était tombée et la cabine était silencieuse. Emma lisait encore avec sa lampe torche n'arrivant pas à dormir entourée ainsi. Elle alternait entre des plans de la ville et des dossiers de son travail de Shérif qu'elle avait amené. Elle était toujours sur plusieurs enquêtes à la fois, notamment à la recherche d'August Booth qui n'était pas réapparu. Pourtant elle était venue voir dans la chambre d'hôtel où elle avait assisté à ses dernières minutes d'homme avant qu'il ne redevienne le Pinocchio de bois des contes il n'y était plus. Son père, Charming, lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau sur ce dossier, ni sur celui de Jefferson, le Chapelier Fou, qui avait disparu depuis que David s'était battu avec. Emma avait beaucoup à faire, elle qui avait si peur des responsabilités, elle était gâtée ! Parfois son esprit s'évadé et elle voulait s'échapper. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Choisir une destination, la prochaine, presqu'au hasard, et partir. Ne prenant rien avec elle, et recommençant toujours ailleurs.

- Emma… Tu as envie de repartir ? murmura Henry, la faisant sursauter et revenir à ses pensées.

- Non boy, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton, se tournant vers lui pour le regarder.

Henry était emmitouflé dans sa couverture, n'arrivant pas à dormir non plus il l'avait longuement regardé étudier ces documents qu'elle était en train de ranger, et l'avait vu se perdre dans ses pensées. Qu'il avait facilement deviné, même si il avait eu un pincement au cœur. Emma finit de ranger ses papiers et se retourna complètement vers lui.

- Tu as toujours envie de partir, continua-t-il. Tu ne voulais même pas rester à Storybrook à la base…

- Peut-être… mais je suis là maintenant Henry. Je suis restée pour toi.

- Je sais… mais… tu as quand même envie de bouger. T'as peur des responsabilités et là, tout le monde t'en donnes ! Je te vois tu sais, rêver, souvent…

- Henry écoutes… commença Emma, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu voulais pas d'une vie rangée… Même si...Tu voulais une garde alternée… pour pouvoir partir… Je comprends que tu veuilles pas rester à Storybrook tout le temps.

- Je voulais ça pour ton bien, murmura Emma en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Pour que la guerre entre Régina et moi s'arrête, pour que les autres et surtout toi ne soient plus blessés. Je n'aurais jamais eu ta garde. Mais on sait tous les deux comment ça à finit, tu as mangé le chausson aux pommes pour me faire croire…

- Et tu m'as sauvé, répondit le garçon sur le même ton. Mais je ne mangerais plus jamais de pommes.

- Oui, rit-elle légèrement, sa tête contre le siège. Oui, je t'ai sauvé, parce que je t'aime, j'ai brisé la malédiction. Et quand on a été séparé, j'ai combattu un pirate, un géant, des ogres et même une sorcière pour te retrouver. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Et c'est toi qui as convaincu Gold et Régina de laisser le portail ouvert, toi qui a eu confiance en Mary-Margaret et moi. C'est toi qui a toujours cru en moi Henry, alors que c'était mon rôle.

- Tu étais la sauveuse, ça c'était ton rôle. Et tu nous as tous sauvé, tu m'as sauvé aussi maman, murmura-t-il ému et hésitant, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec Emma. Mais je te connais, je sais que tu as envie de partir…

- Mais non, j'ai envie de connaître Mary-Margaret et David, et Ruby, Archie, Leroy et tous les autres. Et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. J'ai trouvé une famille grâce à toi Henry, ma famille.

- Mais un jour tu voudras partir, tu partiras, continua-t-il de dire. Tu ne pourras pas rester à Storybrook même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, je vois bien que tu as besoin de changement, et pas que des histoires comme là-bas…

Emma le fixa un instant le regard triste. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait bougé toute sa vie. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de vivre au même endroit pour toujours. Pour l'instant Storybrook lui suffisait, ce qu'elle disait était vrai : elle était heureuse de les connaître tous et voulait passer du temps avec eux mais son fils avait raison. Un jour elle partirait, Snow et lui, l'avaient toujours dit. C'était une voyageuse, et même si elle commençait à tisser des liens forts, même si elle ne les couperait pas, elle partirait.

- S'il-te-plaît, maman, murmura Henry les larmes aux yeux, quand tu partiras, prends moi avec toi. Me laisse pas…

Emma le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille tout en le berçant, pleurant presque elle aussi.

- Oui, oui tu viendras avec moi. Je ne te laisserais plus, plus jamais, c'est promis Henry. On partira tous les deux, je te le promets. On ira où tu voudras ensemble. Je ne fuirais plus.

La jeune femme releva l'accoudoir pour mieux prendre son fils dans ses bras, échangeant leur premier vrai câlin. Emma lui murmurait qu'elle restait encore, mais que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne partirait plus sans rien dire, et que quand elle quitterait Storybrook , elle le dirait à ses proches et qu'elle l'emmènerait avec lui. Elle lui promit de ne plus jamais le laisser, de ne plus le décevoir, d'être toujours là. De ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Emma lui demanda pardon, et lui répéta qu'elle l'aimait.

Henry pleurait, lui disant qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, qu'il comprenait, pardonnait. Qu'il l'aimait aussi, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre. Ne plus jamais être loin d'elle. Qu'elle était sa mère, qu'elle l'avait sauvé, et pas seulement de la malédiction. Qu'elle avait été là à sa manière et qu'il savait qu'elle avait toujours voulu le mieux pour lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, enlacés, Henry s'endormit dans les bras d'Emma qui finit par trouver le sommeil à son tour.

A leurs côtés, trois hommes ne dormaient pas, même si ils n'esquissaient pas un geste. Ils n'avaient pas voulu briser ce moment d'échange entre une mère et son fils, un moment si important. Une émotion si pure d'amour qui les fit plonger dans leurs pensées. Comparant ainsi Emma a une femme qu'ils avaient tous les trois aimés et qui avait aussi été une mère. Une femme à laquelle ils l'avaient comparée dans une certaine mesure, mais qui ne lui avait jamais ressemblé.

Gold pensait à Milah, inévitablement. A cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée et qui lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau au monde avant de l'abandonner avec son fils. Le rabaissant plus bas que terre, l'insultant avant de le quitter pour un pirate, pour l'aventure. Pour être loin de son époux et de son fils dont elle ne voulait plus. Emma aussi avait abandonné son fils, Gold était bien placé pour le savoir puisque c'était lui qui avait été le chercher. Mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Milah avait abandonné son fils parce qu'il la gênait dans sa quête de sensations nouvelles et de liberté. Emma l'avait fait pour qu'il ait une meilleure vie qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Seulement pour ça. Plus que de l'avoir rabaissé pendant des années, plus que de l'avoir humilié publiquement et l'avoir rendu fou de douleur, plus que de l'avoir traité de lâche et de l'avoir quitté, il en voulait toujours à Milah d'avoir abandonné leur fils.

Hook pensait à Milah. La seule femme qu'il avait profondément aimée. Bien sûr le pirate en avait connu d'autres, nombreuses, mais aucune ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il avait été dévasté de douleur quand le Crocodile le lui avait arraché. Il en avait encore mal. Quand il avait connu Emma, il l'avait comparé à elle. Fille de princesse, femme forte mais surtout mère. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer une femme libre et aventureuse prête à tout quitter pour ça, n'ayant peur de rien. Une femme libérée comme il en avait eu l'image avec Milah. Si Emma était tout ça, Hook avait vite vu, qu'elle était surtout prête à tout pour retrouver son fils. Peu importe les tentatives de séductions du pirate, les difficultés et les dangers sur son chemin, elle était prête à tout endurer, tout perdre, pour lui, pour le rejoindre. Hook avait appris son histoire, il savait qu'elle venait de le retrouver, qu'elle l'avait abandonné à sa naissance. Même si il aurait accepté que Milah prenne Baelfire avec elle, il n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait laissé à son père, s'évadant avec lui. Et le Pirate si fort de son amour perdu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les comparer une fois de plus. Elles ne se ressemblaient en rien physiquement, et même si du point de vue de caractère elles se ressemblaient beaucoup – elles étaient toutes deux emportées, vives, aventureuses, provocatrices et têtues- elles étaient surtout toutes les deux mères. Et Emma l'emporta, elle était une vraie mère, s'inquiétant pour son enfant, voulant son bien plus que tout. Et cela lui fit un choc.

Neal pensait à sa mère. Cette femme qu'il avait si peu connu et qui était partie avec le premier venu lui apportant plus de liberté que son pleutre de mari et son effacé de fils. Milah. Un prénom qu'il avait aimé avant de le haïr. Cette femme qui n'avait pensé qu'à elle, l'abandonnant avec un père lâche qui devint fou de douleur et de rage, fou de pouvoir. Et Emma. La première femme qu'il avait vraiment aimée. La seule avec qui il avait voulu se poser, avoir une vraie vie, une vie tranquille, loin de sa vie de voleur fuyant son passé. Il avait été prêt à tout arrêter pour elle. Mais un coup du sort avait tout basculé, son passé l'avait rattrapé. Elle était la fille qui briserait la malédiction de son père. La Sauveuse du monde magique, de son monde. Il avait cru s'effondrer en apprenant ça. Alors il était partie. Ecoutant ce que Pinocchio lui avait dit, promettant qu'il veillerait sur elle. Il avait ainsi échappé au bonheur, perdant cette famille qu'ils auraient pu construire, l'obligeant à faire ce qu'il reprocherait toujours à sa mère : abandonner son enfant. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une gamine de 18 ans, seule, emprisonnée pour le crime de son ex, sans famille, sans attache, sans avenir. Elle avait voulu le meilleur pour lui, Henry le savait, Neal l'avait appris et comprenait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il était resté elle n'aurait pas eu à prendre ce choix horrible, et qu'ils seraient peut-être toujours ensemble aujourd'hui. Mais Emma était revenue pour lui, pour son garçon, elle l'avait suivi et sauvé. Et surtout elle était restée pour lui. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné pour son bien, n'était pas revenu pour le sauver. Elle n'était pas restée pour lui. Emma avait abandonné sa liberté, sa vie, pour Henry, se battant pour son bonheur. Et à l'instant, elle lui avait promis d'être toujours là.

Emma dormait, enlaçant son fils, son si petit garçon qui avait déjà tant vécu et qui l'avait tant fait vivre. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait adopter à la naissance elle voulait vraiment la meilleure vie possible pour lui, mais maintenant elle était là. Elle était prête à tout pour son bonheur, pour le voir sourire. Elle se battrait toujours pour lui, et ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Henry avait un doux sourire aux lèvres, il dormait paisiblement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sa malédiction du sommeil bien sûr avait joué, mais s'il était si bien c'était surtout parce qu'il avait parlé avec sa mère. Qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et il savait à présent qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais. Et tous cet amour qu'il lui portait et qu'elle lui rendait, lui suffisait pour être bien. Il savait qu'à sa naissance, elle ne pouvait pas l'élever, qu'elle n'était pas prête et qu'elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Surtout qu'elle-même avait connu ça. Henry ne lui en voulait pas. Emma lui avait expliqué et il avait compris. Mais maintenant il était vraiment heureux, Emma était prête, elle était là pour lui. L'avait cru, sauvé, et se battait pour lui. Henry savait que désormais, sa mère serait là.

Dans cet avion remplit, de nuit, avec des personnes avec qui elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être, Emma était devenue une mère, entièrement et totalement, et Henry savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul. Ils étaient devenus une vraie famille.

* * *

Fin.

Votre avis ?


End file.
